Illuminating body cavities using a medical device is a well-documented problem in the medical field. In one aspect, existing medical devices fail to provide sufficient illumination. That is, most medical devices with integrated light sources often fail to direct or concentrate illumination to a desired surgical field. In other cases, existing medical devices illuminate an overly large area and create a glare that interferes with a physician's field of view. In another aspect, current lighting technology creates heat as a by-product. Even high efficiency LEDs only convert 30-40% of their energy into light and the rest is converted into heat energy. This heat energy has the potential to burn patients and to damage tissue, and thus, must be avoided. Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that addresses the various shortcomings of existing illuminated medical/surgical devices.
A new trend in illuminated medical devices is a “single-use” configuration that eliminates a need for sterilization or a risk of cross contamination. Such medical devices are generally manufactured with light and inexpensive material, such as plastic, and are wholly disposable after a single use. Once disposed, medical devices are incinerated in accordance with “bio-hazardous waste” requirements. However, when a single use illuminated medical device with a battery power source is disposed with the battery still intact, incineration of heavy metals contained in the battery may release toxic gases into the atmosphere causing environmental issues. Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism to separate and/or recycle the batteries from illuminated medical devices prior to their disposal and incineration.
Moreover, most illuminated medical devices often require a short assembly of parts prior to their use. This often creates a problem in an urgent environment where surgeons and/or other medical professionals cannot afford to waste precious time in assembling a new device prior to its use. Shipping illuminated medical devices pre-assembled is usually not a viable solution because such method may violate various regulations for manufacturing and shipping medical devices, particularly devices that use batteries or other power sources. Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism that allows for a quick and easy assembly of illuminated medical devices upon use.